The Untamable
by Frazi
Summary: I took poetic license with Voltage's Star Crossed Myth and their character Leon. Somehow I didn't think they did justice to the Wild Lion of the Heavens and the plot was rushed. So I wrote my own. This was more for my own entertainment than anything, but I still thought I'd share it.
1. Chapter 1

The Untamable

Summary: I took poetic license with Voltage's Star Crossed Myth and their character Leon. Somehow I didn't think they did justice to the Wild Lion of the Heavens and the plot was rushed. So I wrote my own. This was more for my own entertainment than anything, but I still thought I'd share it.

* * *

Chapter 1

I died the day a god fell from the heavens.

It was a day like any other, but not for me. I had never seen a darker sky, a louder thunderstorm or a fiercer, more merciless rain.

It was clear the heavens were not happy.

"Last chance Goldfish."

I took one last look at him. He was almost too beautiful to look at now. Completely restored to his divine self, he stood imperiously, one hand on his hip, the other held up as he examined his nails. As if he didn't care what decision I made.

Hmph. As if.

I glanced down to the dark ground nearly three stories down. It was a long way after all.

"I don't have all day."

I glared at the auburn haired idiot. Didn't he realize what I was about to do? Everything about him, the angled hair hanging sexily in his face, the elegant nose, the straight perfect mouth nearly screamed disinterest. He didn't care. But those eyes. Those honey eyes were nearly ochre and flashing with…something. I couldn't quite name it.

It was there on the tip of my tongue, but so far away.

I could only taste it and it was enough.

* * *

I jumped off the building.

The nightmares had been relentless last night.

It was no wonder I was exhausted by the time I made it to office.

I've never been religious. The concept of spirituality is a book I've never opened. I've been a scientist most of my life. A student of astronomy. The big bang, the evolutionary leap were just theories I read in college. My head had never been in the clouds, but firmly on the ground just gazing up at the stars. For me anything celestial was gas and light billions of light years away and God was simply an entity in my periphery watching me live my life and having an occasional beer and a good chuckle when I stumbled. Which was probably eight or nine times every day.

"Will you hurry up Storm!"

Ironically, my mother had been a huge Marvel fan. And so I'm the butt of a many Mother Nature jokes considering my major had been planetary climate change.

Sara had a clipboard in one arm, hugged to her chest, and one arm trailing behind with which he proceeded to drag me up the flight of stairs.

Not particularly athletic I'm pretty sure I was not only holding her back, but increasing both our chances of a heart attack. I blamed her. She didn't want to wait for the elevator. That's Sara is general. She's in a hurry all the time. With work, life, boyfriend; everything. She wants it too fast. Maybe it's good I'm friends with her. I like to take my time, plan in advance and proceed with caution but gusto. With burning thighs, and heaving breaths, I let her tow me up three flights of stairs. The roof top was our destination, a huge sprawl of concrete, grass and glass. It had been the perfect venue to hold our event.

We were both on the organizational committee but one of us had an ulterior motive. I wanted a raise, but Sara was afraid our gorgeous blond CEO would be snared by Cassidy, our PR manager before we could get to him. It was a huge climb, pun intended. Sara was overreaching, but with such enthusiasm, I didn't have the heart to tell her that Sean, although sweet, was completely blindsided by Cassidy. The big bosomed woman with her frills and coiffed curls was far shinier than my petite, redheaded friend. Even if she had the largest, most fantastic green eyes I'd ever seen and curves I would kill to have.

I wished my mother had given me the Marvel genes to go with my name. Me? I'm stubborn and a little on the tall side. So you can imagine it's hard to look up to men. Again, pun intended. My eyes change color with my mood. Mostly they are grey, but on sunny days there are tinges of gold and on dark gloomy days a splash of blue. Unfortunately, my moods are just as capricious. Makes me a harder to get along with. My only redeemably quality? Thick, long golden hair that hangs to my waist.

A man once told me he wants to wrap it around his wrist and do things to me in college.

I keep in in a bun. Ahem.

On the roof the music was finally flowing without a glitch. The sound guys gave us thumbs up. We'd finished helping Cassidy with the preparations an hour ago to go get dressed. Helped was a loose term. She'd stood there pointing and ordering. But one look at her and I realized we shouldn't have bothered to change at all. She had stepped out of some magazine cover in all her red dress, glossy chocolate waves and big thick eye lashes. I heard the deflating sigh come from Sara before finally drawing full, happy breaths. We were done running.

"Sara?"

"We're too late," she wailed softly.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders easily from my height, I gave her a squeeze. "Remember the plan. Intercept, distract and flirt like crazy. I'll handle Cassidy."

Her lip worried between her teeth as usual and I rolled my eyes. "Go." I propelled her towards the small gathering of office workers that surrounded our CEO. He was like that. Golden and shiny. I didn't really understand the charm.

Taking a moment to admire our handiwork, I looked around the beautiful roof top party. The Planetarium had thrown the fundraiser for a new black hole simulator. The elite had gathered to repay Sean for his shininess. Most of them, women. I went over their heads and admired the pretty string of bulbs that simulated effect of walking among the stars. Despite myself, I couldn't help credit Cassidy for her creativity. The whole theme looked beautiful. Almost bright enough to dull the real spread of stars above us. Almost.

I stood gazing at them for too long. By the time I spotted Sara, she had Cassidy nearly leaning over.

Crap.

I scrambled forward throwing 'excuse me' and 'coming through' but the crowd seemed to get thicker. A murmur started somewhere in the corner and slowly became a crescendo of 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. They were so enamored that I couldn't help pause and take a look at what the commotion was. Thankfully Cassidy had similar ideas and poor Sara was finally spared.

And there in before the gazebo stood six men. If they could be called men. Like something out of a fantasy movie, they stood with a myriad of glares, disinterest and excitement. Clad in uniform white suits, complete with gold trimming I joined in the wide eyed stares they were fixed with.

Holy crap!

The other five men were beautiful, but him! He was right there standing right in the middle in all his glory. The guy in my dream! White coat unbuttoned, white shirt unbuttoned at the throat, and the necklace with a red jewel at his throat. Nothing was different. Completely self-satisfied and imperious. I resisted the urge to slap myself awake. Because the amount of people around me were shoving and pushing to get a closer look. I just let them jostle around me as I gawped in horror and fear. It was not a dream.

Holy mother of crap!

He was tall. Slightly taller than the other five. His eyes roved over the people almost as if he was searching for something. Or someone.

I shrank back into the crowd.

"Storm Walker."

One of them spoke and like the Nile, the crowd parted leaving me standing there with the spotlight.

My inner monologue went something like this: Oh my god, he sees me. Oh my god, he sees me. OH MY GOD!

His brow furrowed, one hand on his hip as he cocked his head to the side. "Didn't your mother teach you not to take my name in vain?"

"That's rather presumptuous of you Leo. I believe she was talking to me." A raven haired man scoffed at my familiar face. A face that now had a name. Leo. What kind of name was Leo?

"Shut up Scorpio."

My eyebrows shot up. Wait, what?

"You're both mistaken;" a flaxen haired man shook his head, his honey eyes watching me with interest. Like one would watch a trapped butterfly. "I'm pretty sure she was talking to me."

"Come on Taurus. Why does it always have to be you," the fourth man leaned an arm on Taurus' shoulder and grinned. "Hey babe, I'm Pisces. But you can call me Issy."

The fifth, a quiet indigo haired man rolled his eyes. "You're all a little mad." His voice was so melancholy.

"Aquarius is right." The last one watched me curiously, his brown mop of hair falling into his eyes. "Shouldn't we at least check if she indeed has stars in her eyes?"

They were all gorgeous, but for the life of me, my eyes wouldn't move past the auburn haired man with the slanting haircut. And much to my growing horror, his mouth widened into a wicked smirk. He knew exactly who had my attention.

"You there! Girl, look at me."

The smirk twisted into a chuckle and he began to make his way to me. My feet rooted on the spot, I stared with growing trepidation. "Forget it Scorpio. This human is already mine."

"Tsk, fine. Pisces, Gemini, we're leaving."

He was getting closer so I did the only thing my screaming nerves and breathless heart could manage.

I fainted.

* * *

The world was beautiful; filled with stars, floating clouds and pretty purple skies. Peaceful, tranquil and right.

"Good choice.

The peace and quiet was rudely disturbed and light broke out around me. With a groan, I touched my aching temples and something tightened around my waist.

Then the memories came rushing back.

Eyes snapping open I stared up at the face that inspired my most beautiful nightmares. "Oh my god!"

Those ochre eyes rolled. "There you go again." He drew closer and my heart clenched in my chest. "I already heard your wish human."

That's when I realized I hadn't really hit my head. Nothing was broken when I collapsed.

Head rushed to my cheeks.

I had fainted like a little girl.

What was worse, the scarily beautiful man was holding me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his face blinding me to everyone else.

"Storm! Are you okay!"

Head swimming, I turned around to see Sara, Cassidy and Sean walking up to me. And here I was still in a swoon in Leo's arms. Planting my hands against his chest I pushed only to realize he was like a rock, immovable. Head snapping up, I stared up at him in shock and for a moment I saw a flicker of humor before his eyes were back to their mocking apathy. When his vice like arms withdrew, I stumbled on my own weight and pulled on the edge of my grey pencil skirt consciously. "Ahem, yeah. I'm fine."

Sara's big green eyes were wide as she wrapped her hands around my upper arm. "That was scary. You nearly face-planted into the red carpet! What happened?"

How could I tell my best friend that her usually straight laced, logical friend just had an adolescent panic attack? It was just too embarrassing to admit. "I think the run up the stairs probably drained me."

"Gee, I'm sorry. We'll definitely take the elevator next time. Thank you! You saved her! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Are you her boyfriend!?"

Hand clamping down on her mouth, I stared wide eyed Leo who seemed to grow impatient, his eyes flickering over the party as it began to resume as if nothing had happened. "Hehe. Sara. My friend. She has a wild sort of imagination."

"So I gather," he said dryly before taking a hold of my elbow purposefully. "We have to go."

"Wha…go?" I turned to see Sara waving. Saying: go be happy. He'd pretty much dragged me across the rooftop to a secluded corner when I dug my heels and wrenched my arm from his grasp. "Now wait just a minute! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

That perfect masculine eyebrow arched. "Excuse me?"

"Sara is a little addlebrained with love. You are not my boyfriend and I am not going anywhere with you." I looked him up and down with a frown. "Besides, who dresses like that in real life?"

"Are we still pretending this is a dream?"

That would be impossible now. Taking a deep breath, I watched the party behind me. People laughing and dancing as the telescopes were unveiled for stargazing. That was supposed to be my shining moment. But I saw Cassidy happily guiding Sean around the arrangement with her winched up boobs like it was all her.

My mind caught fire and all that bluster turned to the man standing behind me. Spinning around, I glared daggers at him. "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but let me assure you, I am not going anywhere with you."

His eyes turned cold, and I've never seen a more terrible face. He looked like he was going to strike me down for a second before he scowled and run a hand through his hair. "You humans are always such a pain. Always with the insipid questions and the misled need to know everything. As if you could handle the truth."

My ire turned to incredulity. "Are you on crack? Is this some sick joke? Did my sister send you here to prank me?" I turned to look around. "Aria! This is not funny!"

"Enough, you raving lunatic." His hand closed around my bicep with biting force, my breath leaving me in a whoosh as he leaned close enough to touch his nose to mine. "You chose me. I'm your lord and master. It is your duty to serve me until I see fit. If you so much as utter another word of your arrogant feminist nonsense, I will pluck out your tongue and feed it to my dogs!"

I was pretty sure my eyes would have popped out of my sockets if they got any wider. My knees were like jelly. Not only was he scary beyond reason but his voice had gotten harder and darker than I'd ever heard. Like the night itself was resonating in it. And It wasn't because I believed his ridiculous demand or agreed to 'serve' him as he said, it just because he had scared the words right out of me. My tongue lay like a wooden thing inside my mouth.

When he seemed sufficiently satisfied with my obedience, he proceeded to wrap an arm around my waist and lifted his free hands to snap his fingers.

My world tipped off its axis.

Again.

* * *

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Untamable

Chapter 2

0000

Everything had gone to the hell. I had been kidnapped. I was sure of it now. Although, for the life of me I had never seen a more elaborate plot or a more extravagant setting. Upon our seemingly magical arrival to a lavish mansion, I had been informed that I should feel honored to be the only human to be allowed to feast my eyes on the place. My brain was constantly screaming that they had drugged me and dragged me there. It was impossible to teleport with the snap of one's fingers. That or I had finally gone off the deep end.

Watching the six of them, the supposed gods of the Zodiac sun mutter and grumble between them on how to proceed next, I dropped into a nearby settee and put my head in my hands.

It was just too much.

The first mad little giggle escaped. Oh god.

The men fell silent.

Another one slipped and then I was full on sprawling on the seat, eyes drenched with tears, hiccups scratching my throat as I dissolved into peals of laughter. I'm sorry that's my patented response to stress. It is not entirely in my control and definitely not one of my redeeming qualities.

Leo had collapsed into a throne-like chair across the room while the rest of them gathered around him. They now watched me with growing confusion as I guffawed like gag-bag set loose. "Let me get this straight," I heaved in between a giggle. "You think I am some sort of reincarnated goddess because I have stars in my eyes and you all are banished gods who need me to help you get back into heaven."

No one spoke.

I shrieked and dissolved into another bout of hiccupping giggles.

"Tch." The one called Scorpio scowled and glared at the others as if it was painful for him to be here. "I do not have the time for this. When she sobers up and accepts her fate, let me know." Shoulders still shaking, vision still blurring with tears I saw him lead the other two reluctant men that were his subordinates and supposedly belonged to the Department of Punishments, out of the parlor.

That left the insanely smiley Taurus and infinitely morose Aquarius behind.

And Leo of course.

He sat there, temple propped up by a fist on the arm of the red velvet chair. His eyes bored. "I am almost regretful she had to pick me."

"You can still forfeit your claim Leo."

"Let it go Taurus," Aquarius shook his head. "It is done. The pact is made. It is in Leo's hands now."

I laughed harder, finger pointing to the silent auburn haired man.

Taurus grinned. "She is rather smashing that way. Sure I can't have a taste?"

Leo's gaze sharpened. "Out. I need her alone."

Oh dear god! I swallowed my giggles, tried to calm my hiccupping breath, but it was impossible. I was still caught in throes of laughter as I helplessly watch the two exit the room, Taurus giving me a lascivious grin. I squeaked, trying to smother the mad mirth as Leo rose out of his chair and walked purposefully and menacingly up to me. My heart slid off its kilter for a second as he reached out, ceased my wrist almost painfully and snapped his fingers.

To my horror the white blouse I'd been wearing seemed to start unbuttoning itself. "Wha…what are…hee hee… you…haw haw haw…doing?"

"Getting it over with."

My laughter died in a gasp.

But it wasn't because I was done stressing or panicking.

It was because Leo had reached down and slid one hand into the soft padded cup of my bra and everything exploded into a world of color and fantasy. "Oh my god, stop!"

"Time to be useful human," Leo's mouth twisted into a haughty smirk. "Let's see how long you last before you start begging me."

"Begging!?" I wheezed as a rainbow of sensation began to flood my senses. His fingers had skillfully undone my bra as my skirt happily unzipped itself for some reason. Again I was a creature of two beings. My mind was screaming at me to regain control. To slap him and remember every move my self-defense teacher had taught me, but my heart. Oh dear my heart. It was like someone had amped up every pleasure I'd ever felt in my short little life. Like tasting my first chocolate, the jump from that high swing, the first kiss, the first everything!

My mouth opened and a slow husky moan escaped.

"Enough stalling Goldfish. Give me what I need. It is pointless to try and resist my divine gift. Even goddesses much nobler than you have little power to deny what I can take from them."

My skin is on fire. His hand loosened from my wrist and slid up my arm to touch the side of my neck. I trembled and gasped out another moan of pleasure.

My instincts were screeching now. The need to take back control nearly painful, but he wasn't holding me down. It was as if he'd taken every fiber of my being and lit it up like a Christmas tree.

The pads of his fingers pressed against the hammering pulse in my neck and he chuckled coldly. It only sent another shiver down my spine. "S..s….stop."

"Stop blithering and give me what I want!"

Gritting my teeth, I groaned as the need to escape nearly reached a crescendo as did the spike of pleasure as he ventured a hand down the slope of my abdomen. "Get…off me!" The scream rallied the last of my self-control and I shoved as hard as I could against one rock hard shoulder.

An eyebrow hiked, he retreated; leaving me in a puddle on the seat, gasping and doing my damnedest not to walk off the cliff he'd been steadily building me towards.

"Intriguing," he mumbled and made his way back to his seat.

The humiliation came enemas. "You…you psycho son of a…"

"Silence Goldfish. I must think on this."

Shoving my blouse closed, my cheeked flushed, my knees too weak to hold my weight, I sat up and glared at him. "What the hell was that!? You tried to…you almost…"

He frowned at me as if I was a pebble under his shoe. "Do you ever do as you're told?"

"You tried to rape me!"

His head fell back as a bark of incredulous laughter filled the parlor. This time, he nearly had tears in his eyes as he finally looked back at me. "Oh this is quaint! The little human thinks I was about to have my way with her! How absurdly optimistic! That you would be worth the effort."

My temper flared. "Are you insane! You had your hand down my shirt! And how did you…"

His temple fell back against his propped up fist as he smiled banally at me. "You were touched by a God. What did you expect? Although, I am a little surprised you were able to pull free if only for a moment. But it was pointless. Giving you pleasure and granting your wish has done nothing to return me to the heavens." He sighed as if it had been all very tiresome for him. "Of course he wouldn't make it that easy."

"Who?" Mustering what was left of my dignity, I straightened my clothes, running a hand through my hair from where it had fallen loose on one shoulder. It was pointless to try and pin it back now. I didn't even know what he did with my bobby pins. Tears began to build behind my eyes, but I slapped them down.

Things were happening around me and to me. I couldn't break down now.

It was inevitable I was stuck in this horribly clichéd episode of the Twilight Zone.

There was no way I was having a breakdown before I got some answers.

"The Almighty." Leo lifted his face and snarled up at the ceiling. "I hope you're happy up there you devious, unforgiving old wretch!"

"THE god?"

He glared at me. "Yes THE god. The one who rules us all."

"If he's almighty why the hell does he keep you around?"

"Do you think he sits up there looking down on you idiot goldfish in his pond and drink beer all day?"

I cleared my throat.

"He's a busy being. Some things need to be delegated."

"And you do what for Him exactly?"

"I'm the Minister for the Department of Wishes." My mouth hung open and he grinned. "Yes. I hear them all. Even the one where you wished for spontaneous Hugh Jackman orgasms every time you click your heels together."

My face burned and I wished the ground would open me and swallow me whole. So maybe he was telling the truth and I hadn't gone off the deep end into an alternate reality.

"I would be delighted to grant you that particular wish, but I'm afraid while we're banished to this world, we cannot use our powers."

I rose out of the chair when I finally had control of my limbs. "You demonstrated your power rather vigorously a few minutes ago."

"Hmmm," he gave me another of his patented cold smile. "Irony of ironies only allows one of us to use our powers when in contact with you it seems." He looked up at the heavens again. "Thanks a lot!"

Rubbing my throbbing head, I took a deep breath. "This is crazy."

"That outfit is crazy. Not to mention excessively ungrateful."

Mouth dropping open I gaped at him. "Excuse me!"

"I will have to," he scoffed, eyes running over me. "You must own something that flatters all the gifts the Almighty gave you."

I found myself speechless and furious and a myriad of other emotions that will soon become familiar in Leo's presence. With time I will learn that it's better to just assume he's an asshole, help him get back to heaven and get on with my own life. To think our wishes get granted by him. I was partially gratified to learn that his department handled much of the load of the world. Why my wishes went to him, I will never be able to forgive God for.

"If I'm going to help you, we need to set some ground rules first."

An auburn eyebrow arched. "You're bargaining with a god?"

"A banished god who can't return to the heavens without my help, remember?" Crossing my arms, I went to stand before his supposed throne. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. I did not choose you, but we do seem to be stuck together for the time being. I think it'll be in both our interest to just find a way to fix you problem so we can both get on with our lives."

His eyebrows drew together with each world, his eyes cutting into me as I ploughed on. To be honest, he scared the shit out of me most of the time, but if I didn't stand my ground, I'd never forgive myself.

"First rule. You do not get to polish your powers on me."

"Unacceptable."

I blinked. "What? You want to—"

"No!"

"Then what the hell is unacceptable!"

"That you are dictating terms."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Do you think you have a choice?" He snorted, looking down at me like a worm. "I could have you on your knees with a snap of my fingers."

I glared at him. "And God Almighty thinks it's perfectly ok to toy with us as you please. To rape and pillage to your whim?"

Flinching, he looked away, eyes cast somewhere in the distance. "Of course not."

"You all but attacked me. How does that make you any better than those men who get off on making a woman scream?"

"Enough!" He thundered and for a moment my knees turned to jelly. "I will not use my will on you by force." When he saw the corner of my mouth tilt, he leaned forward in his seat, elbows on his knees as he fixed that intimidating gaze on me. "You should be nothing but honored, you filthy human."

"I shall endeavor to contain myself. And I have a name. I want you to use it."

"Goldfish?" He smirked.

"Storm."

Leaning back in his seat he relaxed there languidly, one leg draping over the arm of the chair. "I rather like Goldfish."

Gritting my teeth, I decided that my dignity had been saved. I was pointless to push him further. "Whatever. Rule number two."

"No."

Throwing up my arms I paced away from him. "For the love of… are you going to protest everything on principle?"

"Are you aware that I do not need to agree to a single rule your piddling little brain comes up with?"

"Do you always answer questions with other questions?"

"Do you realize, I don't give a shit!"

I sighed and pressed my fingers against my throbbing temples. "I'm assuming your shining personality is not the reason you were thrown out of heaven."

"Speak your rules and be done with it." He sulked rather fantastically. Even that he was so good at.

"You will not screw up my life any more than you already have. You're temporary; I want things to be able to go back to the way they were."

"Meaning?"

"No showing up at my office. No talking to my co-workers or friends. Just no insinuation into my life."

He chuckled derisively. "You assume that I actually give a—"

"Just say it!"

"Agreed," he rolled his eyes.

"Good. Rule number three." I waited for him to interrupt but he only watched me with hateful distaste. "You will reveal everything that will help us find a solution to getting rid of you. No holding back."

"That, I have no problem agreeing with. I would like this arrangement over as quickly as possible as well." He came out of the chair and my voice died in my throat as he suddenly towered over me. "Three is all you get Goldfish. Don't push your luck."

I stared up at him and marveled again how such a handsome creature could be such as asshole. "You're in my personal bubble."

"You're weak kneed and I didn't even have to use my powers," he purred, his eyes mocking.

A shiver skirted down my spine at the very interesting way his voice reverberated through me.

Oh crap.

He really was hot.

The mansion the Gods were occupying gratefully had a teleport system that allowed me to get home with the help of a snap of Leon's fingers. They formed a link to my storeroom door for future. It felt silly, but I let it slide. There was a lot of fantastical aspects to my life now. I decided to just go with the flow.

0000

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Untamable

Chapter 3

0000

But there was no way to escape the rumor of running off from the party with a hottie in my office. Even Sara refused to believe that Leo was just an acquaintance.

Leo continued to be an insufferable slave driver. He would call on odd hours, walk into my apartment when he pleased and had no sense of propriety. If this was the way the Almighty was running things I might have to go up there and talk to him. Then I realized what I was saying and joined my hands in prayer hoping Leo wouldn't interrupt my asking for forgiveness. But I found out he was otherwise engaged.

"Oh dear god!"

I jumped back into the hallway and slammed the parlor door shut. I'd been in the middle of a meeting when the insistent prodding in my brain had finally made me fake a womanly incident and ditch my boss. I would never be promoted as long as the imperial bastard didn't return home. Furious and rehearsing every single thing I could call him I had marched into the mansion with every intention of getting one over him only to find him and Taurus occupying the parlor in ways my human eyes could never un-see.

A wave of muffled feminine giggles came through the closed door as I lay my forehead against it and wished for permanent blindness.

"Come back inside Goldfish and I'll grant your every wish."

I banged my forehead against the door and tried to dislodge the image from my head. Maybe if I hit harder.

The door sprang open before I could truly smack myself into a stupor and there stood the two gods in all their nearly naked glory. I glared. "How good of you to throw on your pants."

"We were afraid you'd have a heart attack," Taurus chuckle, his twinkling eyes as flirtatious as ever.

"Or an attack none the less." Leo smirked wickedly, the longer slant of his hair falling over his eye as he slid one hand up on the door frame and posed there, all smooth muscle and alabaster skin. My eyes made one sweep down his chest before coming back up to the black and purple crest tattooed on his right pectoral. I was about to open my mouth to ask if that was the mark he'd been telling me about, but suddenly an arm had wrapped around my waist and I was dragged against Taurus' fine flesh.

"Hey! Unhand me!" Hands planted firmly on his shoulders, I felt the blood in my veins begin to heat.

The women on the chaise lounge began to coo and purr; walking up to coil around Leo and Taurus. "Come back to us my Lord. We were having so much fun." And me, still trapped between the doorframe and Taurus sputtered as one woman's hand slid up my side as if I was included in the fun.

"Come on Goldie, join us. We can take you to heights of pleasure no human could ever hope to bestow on you." Taurus's breath wafted against my throat and my skin prickled as panic began to build in my chest.

"No thank you!" I squawked, pushing as hard as I could against him, but they burrowed deeper against me, the women nearly surrounded us, their fingers trailing towards my legs.

"Relax Goldie. We want to help you remove Leo's sin. His reason for being banished. See he defiled a pretty little goddess. Naughty, naughty. But just maybe his sins will be washed away if we bestow some love unto you. This is all in the interest or returning my boss to the heavens you see."

Trapped and desperate I did the only thing I could and I knew it would be my undoing. Because he'd never let me hear the end of it now.

My eyes snapped up to the lazy gaze of the god still posing haughtily in the doorway, unaffected by the women serpentine around him.

"Boring." I didn't even have to call out to him because like lightning his arm shot out and caught Taurus' wandering hand before it went anywhere important. It was a split second but we were suddenly standing across the room, his big warm hand wrapped around my wrist as I heaved to catch my breath.

I will not lie. I wanted to turn around and throw my arms around him for saving me, but the women were starting to giggle and head straight for us. Instead I jumped behind his tall, lean frame and peeked at them from under his shoulder.

The Lion sighed and then his gaze sharpened. It was all it took to halt the women in their tracks, their faces blanching with fear as they took a wobbling step back. With a blink of confusion, I leaned out to gaze up at the face of the god currently protecting me and lost my breath. Those warm honey eyes had gone turquoise and cold; a flicker of liquid lightning in them as they asserted their authority. When he was adequately satisfied with the fear instilled in his former playthings, he snorted. "Get rid of the simpering things. They grate on my nerves Taurus."

"Awww Leo. Come on," Taurus whined. "Don't scare the entertainment. You know how it taints their lovely scent. And they were so lovely and fresh. Like roses and wine."

"I grow tired of their cheap adoration."

I frowned at the swooning women. "That's rather pretentious considering you probably put a whammy on them in the first place."

An auburn eyebrow arched as his gaze slanted to me, still honey but it cut into my blood like ice water. "Would you rather I throw you back to Taurus?" I shook my head vehemently and his mouth twisted into a self-satisfied smile. "And I did not put the 'whammy' on them. We cannot use our powers here on earth remember? And I cannot without being in contact with you. Goldfish memory?"

I flinched. Talk about boasting your prowess. "Right. So they're your peanut gallery."

"Muses."

"Delightful," I muttered dryly as Taurus pulled on his shirt and thankfully both gods dressed. The women filtered out of the room still giggling and blowing kisses.

"I do not like the judgmental tenor of your voice human."

I frowned up at Leo, taking a step away to finally reassert myself. "Debauchery? Really? That's how you spend your time?"

Taurus chuckled. "What an ugly word for all the love we're spreading."

I gawked at him. "Excuse me?" Even Leo snorted beside me and for once I gazed up at him with agreement. "That is not love. Right?"

Leo snorted. "There is no love."

That had me staring up at him, Taurus all forgotten. "What kind of god doesn't believe in love? Isn't that the basis of all religion and humanity?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "You humans throw that word around like it makes the world go round. It's nothing but an attachment. In which case, even you're in love with me."

"WHAT! That's demented!"

"Your entire race is demented. I have no idea why the Almighty made such flighty creatures."

Taurus lounged in the red velvet chaise with a dreamy expression. "I on the other hand want lots of love from everybody. That's why you should have chosen me Goldie," he winked. "I will lavish all my love on you if you promise yourself to me and my muses. I believe in giving everyone my love."

This was just too much. Here was one deity claiming there was no such thing and another confusing love with sex. For a moment I watched them in bemused horror. They were like two spoiled teenagers with too much of their daddy's money. It was no wonder they didn't deserve a place in heaven. I could already see that returning them to their rightful place would require a reasoned shrink and not a mundane little human like myself. It was just too much!

"You are both mad," I huffed and sank into a chair, rubbing my temples as I usually had to with them around. The headache was familiar now. "I don't even know how to talk to you both right now."

"Watch your mouth Goldfish."

I peeked a glance at Leo and sure enough he was snarling at me again. Perfect.

"Careful Goldie. Leo has another name in the heavens. They call him the Wild Lion. Only the Almighty can hold him back if he loses it."

"Tsk," Leo ran an affronted hand through his slick bangs. "I never lose it."

"That's because you never kiss."

"Pointless exchange of saliva."

"Ahhh, but a kiss. The absolute beginning of showing my love. Oh how I love bestowing them on the lovely ladies. What about you Goldie."

I let my head drop into my hands. They really were mad and I would never be rid of them.

And therein I began to see a pattern. I spent most of my servitude in Leo's room. There was a huge fountain in one corner where he would stand with his arms crossed and swirl his fingers sifting through wishes in the world. They would fade in and out of the water. Women, children, old, rich, poor; everyone asking for something they did not have. And as I watched him pick the worthy, I realized that Leo only saw a certain type of supplicant. He never granted the wish for love. Mostly only wealth, stature, strength. It was then that I began to see the flaws in that beautiful god.

"This makes no sense Leo. You can't just ignore that woman's wish."

"Waste of time." Walking away from the fountain, Leo pretended to sift through some paperwork on his desk. It was a ploy. He did not want to get into another discussion with me. Because Leo with paperwork was a sight no one had seen before. The many companions he had been stranded here with were very forthright in reassuring me – that would be all my work since I was his assistant here on earth. Sort of.

"It's a genuine wish! Look, it's tinged white so it's pure. You told me if the image appears tinged with_"

He reared on me with a scowl. "Don't tell me you're one of those humans who think love can move mountains."

Rising from the beautiful white marble basin I walked to him as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk. Guarded and stubborn as usual. "Love is the true foundation of kindness and compassion. It is what makes better humans. It is what makes us truly human."

Leo looked down at his nails disinterestedly. "It is an illusion. Like being drunk. Nothing more than a pretty word." He met my eyes fiercely. "In the end, it is all about power. And only a weak powerless being would depend on a pointless delusion like love to be the foundation of anything."

I glared at him. It didn't help that he'd insulted me pretty much directly, but now more than ever, I was sure he needed to understand if he wanted to return to heaven. And I wanted him to return just as badly. "Boy, someone really did a number on you to make you this cold hearted."

"You misunderstand," he scoffed. "I am a benevolent god. I am doing them a favor by not granting such a frivolous wish. It will only lead to disappointment and heartache."

I shook my head sadly. "Love exists in its most existential form. The Almighty created us in that image. How can you deny it after all you have seen?"

"All I have seen is that the power of greed and destruction rides you the hardest. No amount of love in your hearts deters you from satisfying your egos. And the fool goldfish that live in its false embrace die young and painfully or old and wretchedly."

For a moment I saw through his eyes, but then I shook my head. "It isn't always like that. Good people love without reason, without selfishness. They love the earth they lived on. They love animal and human alike. But perhaps the rest of the world is cruel. Many of them did die in obscurity. But that doesn't mean they didn't live."

"Prove it."

I blinked in confusion as he spat the challenge at me with narrowed eyes. "Prove what?"

"That love like that exists."

"There are thousands of activists…"

"No," he stepped up to me, invading my personal space. " _You_ have to prove it. Show _me_ this self-sacrificing, pure-hearted love you speak of."

I gulped. Me and my big mouth. He'd backed me into a corner, the conniving bastard. Maybe he knew me. He knew that I had never felt that kind of love for anyone of anything. I wasn't an animal lover; in fact cats scared the hell out of me. What was worse, I'd never been particularly inclined to tree huggers or a fan of Mother Theresa. But I had contented in knowing that people like that existed. The truth was I didn't even know anyone like that. My life had always been up in the stars.

A glint of the usual arrogant conviction lit up in his honey eyes and I straightened my back before sticking out my hand.

Inside my mind was screaming: Are you mad! This is exactly what he wants! "Agreed. And if I win, you will grant one wish of mine. Whatever it may be."

The corner of his mouth tilted wickedly as he looked down at my hand. "And if I win, you will promise yourself to me."

Every cell in my body stilled. "Excuse me?"

"You will belong to me. Mind, body and soul."

"My soul?"

"Everything."

"To do what with?"

"You did not specify any parameters to your wish."

It was too much and I was no fool. "Forget it. Rot on earth." Turning on my heel, I headed for the door.

"Halt!"

Spinning around I glowered at him, a finger pointed at him accusingly. "You do this deliberately. You steamroller your way through all our arguments. And I'm NOT a simple, stupid goldfish that I would promise my eternal soul to you. I am however insulted that after all the time you've known me, and for all your godly prowess, you still think I'd be foolish enough to let you take advantage of me."

For a moment he stood there, watching me with silence. Those amber eyes flickering with some nameless emotion. Something I had only ever seen once when he'd saved me from Taurus. "We are done for today. Come back tomorrow, we have a lot more work to do." And then he turned away, clearly dismissing me, but refusing to answer my rant.

He infuriated me to no end, but he also conceded in ways I did not expect. I knew deep in my heart that his silence had although not been an apology, it had definitely been acquiescence.

I huffed and stalked out of his chambers muttering about idiot godly men.

Promise my soul to him indeed!

0000

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Untamable

Chapter 4

0000

But things did change. It was subtle but it niggled there in my peripheral vision prodding me to look deeper. But work was piling up. I didn't get time to sift through my own thoughts, or their implications. I took his cooperation in stride. I saw him look longer into the pool when people asked for love; albeit he still ignored their wishes. He continued to be an imperious ass, but there seemed to be a deeper understanding of my personal space. He had walked into me in the bath tub once and demanded I return to the mansion with him. He hadn't understood my squawks of protest and the need to hide in my bubble bath. Now he stood outside the door if he called on me.

And then the change became apparent one day.

"Oh my god!"

"You rang?"

Eyes snapping up to his lazy drawl from the canopied bed, I watched him wide eyed. "It's Sara!"

His brow furrowed as he went over the paperwork. "What?"

"Sara!" I pointed to the fountain. "It's Sara!"

"I speak nearly every language known to man and then some and I have no idea what you just said."

"Sara!" I glared and gesturing wildly to the flickering water. "My best friend! The woman who thought you were my boyfriend." He still seemed confused. I rolled my eyes. Some all-knowing deity. "She thanked you for saving my life at the planetarium?"

"The clingy, talkative one?"

I glare at him. "Watch it. That's my BFF you're speaking about."

He snorted. "BFF? Seriously? What are you; five?" With a sigh, I beckoned him closer and he rose out of the bed languidly. Standing behind me he gazed at my curvy green eyed friend and shook his head. "Idiot female."

I stared up at him. "Her wish is pure! Look at her, she really likes this guy! Sean could totally be the one! I didn't realize she wanted him this badly! She's praying for him! Answer her!"

He looked at me incredulously. "Excuse me?" Turning to me with a frown he touched my forehead. "Are you ill? Because I could have sworn you knew I did not grant wishes for love."

Swatting his hand away, I glared at him. "Leo, she isn't asking for love. She wants him to notice her, that's all! Answer her!"

With a chuckle he turned and walked to the door.

"Are you laughing at her wish?!" Scrambling after him I followed him down the hall. "I'm serious! What are you doing! Leo, she's waiting!"

Grinning over his shoulder he threw back, "I'm laughing at you Goldfish."

It only exasperated me more. "Come on, you heartless mule; just this once!"

His heels smoked and I smacked into his back, my nose colliding with one solid shoulder blade. "Awo!"

Turning around he took a moment to tilt his head and examine my nose before frowning. "You take too many liberties with me human." Then he turned and marched on, opening a door down the hall and stepping in.

I'd seen most of the mansion, but this room I hadn't been invited to. And it was just as well, because beyond the doors were the most lavish, elaborate baths I could see. Mouth dropping open nearly comically I took in the white marble and gilded gold of the enormous bath and the clear sparkling water that gurgled out of the largest fountain I had ever seen. For a moment I was disgusted with the superficiality and extravaganza of these gods. "You've got to be kidding me. The mansion was one thing, but this! This is excessive even for you! Elitist son of a…"

"Watch it Goldfish," Leo paused at the lip of the enormous bath. "Even for you my patience has its limits. I will not take well to you talking badly of the Almighty."

I flinched. "Sorry, I keep forgetting who made you."

"I'm still wondering why he made you."

I wanted to throw something at him, but all I could see was a pretty pink bar of soap. But before I could fathom trying to reach it, Leo dropped his white coat. Then his shirt. Then his belt.

It was when I saw the slope of his torso disappear into the opened front of his pants that I spun around, my face on fire and my mouth opening and closing like…well…a goldfish.

"Problem?"

Swallowing hard, I imagined my fourth grade teacher giving me the pop quiz, my last boyfriend with the woman he cheated on me with, anything that could distract me from the possible image that presented itself behind me on a silver platter. I knew that if I turned around he wouldn't hide anything but I also knew he'd never let me live it down if I appreciated anything he was connected with. But damn the opportunity was a tempting one.

"Will you please grant Sara's wish?"

There was a splash and swirl of water and counted back from 100 in my head in hopes of not thinking about where he was right now. That was why his ineffectual "Why?" nearly went unnoticed.

"Because she's my friend."

He was silent for a moment save for a splash here a ripple there. "So, a favor then."

I let my shoulders sag. "In exchange for what?" A part of me was disappointed that he was still trying to weasel something out of me. That the few weeks we'd spent together were still not good enough for a free favor. And therein lay my stupidity. When did I think that we were friendly enough to ask for favors? He was a fallen deity and I was only a goldfish. And I just knew he was going to ask for something idiotically inappropriate. Like my body, or a limb. Or my heart on a silver platter. Literally.

"You decide."

For a minute I couldn't understand what he meant. Without thinking of the consequences I turned and blinked at him only to be struck numb. Well, maybe numb wasn't the word. Dumb? Definitely.

Because Leo is a beautiful specimen. There was never any doubt about it. But the sight of those washboard abs sparkling with water, one arm up, hand sifting through his hair as he leaned back against the side of the huge bath was a sight that would be burned into my mind forever. It was then that I remembered he was no man. Because the ethereal glow that surrounded him, his long, sleek neck, that confident slant of his honey eyes; no man could pull it off. No human could be as sure or as confident of his prowess as Leo, the Wild Lion of the Heavens.

I swallowed thickly, my throat dry, my limbs locked in place as I realized with horror: I couldn't look away.

Then that lovely mouth stretched into a knowing leer. "Or maybe you already know what to offer me." He lifted a hand to beckon me closer and like invisible strings on a puppet my legs slowly moved and brought me closer to the edge of the bath, my breath suddenly harsh in my chest. Was it just me or was his mark of sin slowly beginning to fade? It looked lighter somehow, but I didn't get time to ponder on it.

He'd put the whammy on me.

In some heinously ingenious way, he was using his power. Because the alternative was just too unthinkable.

It was the shock of the grip of his hand that finally brought me to my senses. Like touching a live wire, I gasped, my mind snapping into focus as I realized what I had revealed, but it was too late.

Before I could pull away, before I could glare that stupid leer of his face, Leo's grin tightened like a vice around my hand and yanked me right off my feet.

With a screech of surprise, I went down, hitting the water with a mighty splash that sent water over the side of the bath.

The water was warm, but on my heated skin, it was freezing. Sputtering had shaking with more than the shock, I came up with a wheeze and clutched the first thing I could reach. And the warm sinuous arms wrapped around my waist.

Oh. Crap.

I stared up into that terrible face. Terrible because there was something horribly wrong about how much I wanted to touch him. The slow slide of the masculine jaw, the straight slant of the aristocratic nose, the flare of the full mouth, the delicious caramels of his eyes.

Oh. Holy. Crap.

The delicious caramels of his eyes were flickering with laughter.

Instinct lending strength to my limbs, I planted my hands firmly on his chest and shoved myself out of his arms, collapsing back into the water, flailing there for a moment as I swallowed a mouthful. While I gathered my footing, every ounce of my being filled with shame, but more than anything – fear. I didn't like it. This sudden weakness. This insane need to touch him. It was irrational, baser and stupid! Every woman he probably met felt the same way. How could I allow myself to be just like them!

The self-berating would have continued had I not felt the ripple and splash of water and then to my absolute horror I watched him straighten, rising out of the water and take a step towards me. His eyes swallowed me whole, the leer replaced by the predatory finality that was intrinsic to a lion.

"Leo!"

He halted and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes before the usual disinterest was back.

The doors to the baths slapped open and Taurus and Pisces stood at the threshold, a flicker of concern on their faces.

"We heard a scream," Pisces frowned, but Taurus was already taking in the sight of us. Me frozen against one side of the bath, Leo treading water to his waist, standing there like a marble status.

My skin flushed, heat rushing to my cheeks as I looked away from him, my own heart marginally slowing as Pisces and Taurus began to chatter.

"Damn, looks like we interrupted something Issy."

"My, my. What a lovely wet present. Naughty of you to have her all to yourself Leo."

"Oh that is a pretty wet picture. Will you let me paint you this way Goldie?"

Arms wrapping around myself, I realized my green t-shirt was plastered against me, leaving nothing to imagination. I wanted to turn around and throw something at him. Even a well-placed barb, but my nerves were still raw and I didn't trust my voice to not break.

Humiliation built deep and punishing in my gut as the two gods prattled on, Aquarius and Gemini coming in to see the commotion. I wanted to die. What must they think of me? Me who pretended to resist and play strong. What kind of picture did this paint indeed?

Another groupie for Leo.

Pushing my limbs to obey me, tears building behind my eyelids, I took a wobbly step towards the marble stairs that lead out of the tub when something warm and fluffy wrapped around me. Head snapping around, I saw Leo standing beside me, holding the huge white towel that now engulfed my upper torso. He hooked it gently between my tightened fists, his fingers coaxing them to wrap around the towel instead. "I was just playing with her. I thought the poor goldfish might need a lesson in swimming." I stared at him over my shoulder as his apathetic eyes lifted up to his companions. "Just a little game." Honey eyes turning back to me he offered me a stiff, mocking grin. "Off with you Goldfish. We have a wish to grant remember?"

My mother taught me never to look a gift horse in its mouth.

Before anyone could analyze what Leo's game had been, I took the opportunity to glare at the grinning deities still framed in the doorway and left.

But the entire walk back to the door that would take me back to the apartment, my heart kept skittering off its kilter.

Leo had not only made light of our situation, he'd assured the others it had been his game. I couldn't believe he'd been this kind.

For just a moment there in that water I thought he wanted something completely different. Maybe it had been a game, but it had become something else. I could feel it in my bones. Just when I expected him to be cruel and mocking, he'd been sweet and compassionate. And when I'd expected him to laugh at my attraction to him, he'd… I didn't know what to call it. But it had been something.

For the life of me I realized I had no idea who Leo really was and more than anything – I realized I wanted to know more.

It was silent but decided.

He was going to grant Sara's wish, so when he met me by the front doors of the mansion I was floored.

I am used to seeing Leo in his entire divine glory; the white gold trimmed coat, the royal tassels and all that jazz. So when I saw him standing there clad in straight black pants, black collared shirt open at his throat, the red jewel sitting snug against the hook in his collar bone, one hand on his hip as he waited impatiently, I nearly tripped.

Oh dear god.

His head snapped up, his eyes their usual bored. "You're late."

It was not fair.

The fury was irrational, but I felt my frown deepen against my will. It was idiotic to go from fear to anger, but that's just what I was. Afraid. Because while in his godly garb he was irresistibly handsome, in his human clothes, he was touchable. Approachable. "Yeah, well, someone ordered an impromptu bath for me." My inner voice screeched. He did not deserve a spec of that biting anger. It was not his fault. Not today at least!

But to my ever growing surprise, he raised an eyebrow and snorted. "You did sort of smell. Remind me to thank this someone when we return."

Mouth dropping open, I gaped at him like the Goldfish I didn't not like being compared to. "Excuse me! I do not smell!"

"Well, that bath will cure nearly any stink." He grinned.

A strange sort of contentment filtered through me. This was good. This was familiar. The world righted itself beneath my feet as I walked over to stand beside him. "Don't be insufferable. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Goldfish memory," he sniffed imperially. "You took a favor from me."

I had never really agreed, but given the circumstance, I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. "And you need new clothes to operate the fountain today?"

"Why so concerned with my clothes?" He chuckled.

"Out with it Leo. What are you plotting?"

"How very commanding of you," he purred teasingly.

A blush threated my cheeks and I planted my hands on my hips. "I'm not going another step until you tell me what's going on!" But before I had even finished my demand, he had taken my hand and snapped his fingers.

The wind rushing past me, I gasped and held tightly onto his hand as the world around me shifted.

We stood on the subway platform, the sun casting the sky into an orange hue above us and I blinked in surprise. "We're…"

"Looking for your friend. I wanted to see this pure love you keep prattling about."

Disoriented for a moment, I realized he'd started walking. "Hey! Wait for me!" Jogging up to keep stride with him, I frowned up at him. "Why are we granting Sara's wish in person?"

"I am simply giving you an opportunity."

"For?"

"Showing me how granting your friend's wish is worth my time."

I was about to open my mouth when I saw Sara standing in the distance, glancing at her watch as she waited for the train. Something prickled in the back of my mind. She was awfully distracted and standing anxiously close to the edge of the platform. I saw the flickering grey of the train as she pulled out her phone to check her messages as the people milled around her.

My heart lurched in terror when I saw someone's shoulder jostle against her back and her phone slipped out of her grasp. Almost as if time slowed, I watched her cry out and try to grapple it back before she lost her grip, only to lose her footing. Instinct made me cry out and reach for her, but Leo's hand closed like a vice around my wrist.

I saw Sara tip towards the rails and the cry in my throat nearly burst into a scream.

But before I could, an arm wrapped snugly around her waist and she was pulled back onto the platform and flat against the solid form of one Sean Preston.

Like something out of a movie I watched them gaze up into each other's eyes as the people poured past them into the train until they were nearly the only people left of the platform. Even from the distance I could see the sparks fly as Sean smiled down at my flushed friend, adrenaline running them both high. They whispered and carefully pulled away, Sean's eyes firmly rooted to my friend as Sara ran a blushing hand through her hair, her eyes down cast. I saw them talk for a moment, notice they both missed the train and slowly decide to walk to their destination together.

I didn't realize I had followed them until Leo took my hand.

Snapping out of my daze, I blinked up at him, to see him calmly strolling beside me, his eyes taking in the sights of my beautiful city at dusk. "He really outdid himself you know."

"Who?"

"Your creator. This world really does have its own beauty."

Shocked at the honest admiration in his voice, I didn't notice that we walked down the street nearly mimicking Sara and Sean as they chatted and strolled.

"Thank you."

Leo smirked down at me, his shoulder brushing mine as we walked. "You talk like this is your doing."

"No, I meant that it sort of belongs to me, this city, so I thought…"

"You humans are all so arrogant. This world doesn't belong to you, you belong to it."

And the god of Leo was back. Shaking my head, I turned back to see Sara and Sean take a detour into the park and sit down on the bench to admire the sunset. Leo and I stood under the shade of a tree, invisible to them. "Well, you rarely appreciate anything human, so I'm thanking you on behalf of my entire race."

"Gratitude accepted." He was silent for a moment and we stood companionably watching the couple begin to grow closer on the bench.

"Did you do that?"

"I'm holding your hand, aren't I?"

A sharp twinge of pain stabbed my chest but I caught the flinch before he could read my disappointment. "Very subtle," I bantered instead. Of course he needed to touch me to work his godly magic. Why did I think there was anything companionable in it? I really was losing my mind.

Heat rushed to my cheeks when I saw Sean and Sara slowly kiss then nearly devour each other passionately in public. "Leo," I hissed up at him and he snickered as the poor couple drew away with star-struck expressions on their flushed faces. "God, you're cruel."

Mirth still dancing in his eyes, his shoulder shook as he grinned down at me. "Never took you for a prude."

Unable to hold back the smile, smacked a hand against his chest and muttered about 'presumptuous gods' as I leaned against his shoulder. "Leave them alone, they can handle the rest."

"We'll see Goldfish," Leo purred, his voice nearly against my ear. "We'll see."

That night, I dreamt of golden fields and beautiful leafy oak trees.

0000

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The Untamable

Chapter 5

0000

"This is wrong."

He reached over with his chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken from my plate. Munching thoughtfully on the meat, he frowned. "Seems perfectly right to me. In fact, that's better than my coconut curry. Switch."

I sighed as Leo shamelessly switched our plates and began to scarf down my chicken with cashew nuts.

"Stop it." Shaking my head, I smacked his hand when he tried to reach for my pineapple juice. "I meant this constant watching them. It's just wrong."

Wounded at my refusal to hand over my drink he glowered at me disapprovingly before going back to eating. "This is research."

"This is spying."

"You're the one who is determined to save my soul."

Rolling my eyes, I smacked his hand again when he tried to swipe me drink again. "The sooner you go back to heaven the sooner we all can get on with our lives."

He gazed longing at the yellow liquid as I drank. "You mean your life."

"Whatever," I down the last of my juice, stuck my tongue out at him and started on the curry. "Besides, why are you wolfing down food anyway? I thought gods didn't need to eat."

"I'm giving you company. It wouldn't look right for you to be eating alone."

"How sacrificing of you."

"Bow to my greatness, are you going to have the rest of the curry?"

Sighing, I pushed the plate towards him and he proceeded to polish off the last of the food on our table. I took a moment to gaze out at Sara and Sean. She was positively beaming. We'd stayed up all night on the weekend while she gushed and giggled about how great and romantic Sean was. I had to admit. He was pretty great. He'd not only been a perfect gentleman, he had taken her on perfect little dates. Their relationship was slowly blossoming into something sweet. I was almost envious.

"Desert?"

Dragged from my flowery thought, I scowled at him. "Isn't your bottomless pit filled?"

"If it's bottomless, how can it?" He winked and gestured for the waiter. "I've heard their soufflé is to die for."

Putting my chin in my hands, I watched Sean touch Sara's hand and smile as if she was his earth and sky.

I sighed.

At least some good came out of this.

We followed the couple home in silence. I had a feeling most of it was because Leo had no place left in his stomach to even fill air in his lungs. Ahead Sean kissed Sara softly and lingeringly released her hand as he made his way back to his car.

"He's nicer than I gave him credit for."

"The spider spins a fine web around the fly and by the time the fly notices, it's started eating the wings already."

Glaring at his fatalistic prophecy, I pulled him back into the shade of the car. "You are sick you know that? You can't admit that this is going smashingly. That it is not about the flesh but about the heart."

"It's their third date. How naïve are you?"

"He would have made a move if he wasn't a gentleman."

Leo rolled his eyes and took my hand. "Your knowledge of men is hardly something to boast about."

"WHAT!" I squawked as he snapped his fingers and we materialized in the mansion.

He smirked. "Come on? Simon the chess club president? He wouldn't have taken your flower if he knew how. Obviously you were setting yourself up for a fall on prom."

Cheeks flaming red, I spun on him, now truly furious. I would have shoved him if he didn't scare me beyond reason as well sometimes. "How dare you! My flower is none of your business and who the hell calls it a flower!"

"He was afraid if he kissed you any deeper you would have been stuck in his braces." And then I did shove him, and he went sprawling into his throne with laughter. "Come on Goldfish, I have seen your pickings. All three of them."

I couldn't kill him, could I? I mean how would it look? It might damn my soul forever. But it was definitely looking worth it as he continued to recount my disastrous boyfriends. The chess player, the nymphomaniac grad and the cheating investment banker. The truth is by the time he was done, I was sitting on the arm of his chair and shaking my head trying to hold back my own laughter. It hurt at first to see him pull at my most embarrassing moments, but his candid humor eventually made me realize they had been disastrous. All three of them.

"Peter wouldn't know sexual deviance if it came and kicked him in his backside. All that bluster was just to intimidate you because you scared the shit out of him."

Startled at the change in his context, I blinked at him. He was done bashing me? "Are you kidding me? The guy had the weirdest concept of kinky."

"Because you were too damned sexy for him."

I glared at him. "Are you mocking me?"

With a snort he languished back in his seat one leg dangling off the arm, his elbow and temple propped on the other where I saw. "Mocking you is getting boring. Besides, why are you defending him?"

"I'm not."

"Leaving him was probably the smartest thing you did." Lifting his head, he reached out and pulled the pin from my hair. I couldn't hold the gasp as it tumbled down in waves down my back. Even cell in my body had gone perfectly still as I felt his fingers comb once down the entire length. And it felt like he'd stroked my soul, because suddenly even inch of me was alive and zinging with lightning awareness.

But he just straightened and rose out of his throne with a yawn. "Enough for tonight. We have a lot of paperwork to sort tomorrow."

And he didn't even look back.

But he took my pin with him.

I had pretty much been satisfied with how things were going with Sara and Sean, but Leo insisted we revisit them. We found them on the roof of Sean's apartment building, the sound of a saxophone permeating the air. We stood in the balcony of the adjacent building leaning against the balustrade.

"Oh look, he's dancing in the moonlight with her. You have to admit that's romantic."

"He wants into her pants."

I had stopped being able to muster up a glare when he spewed his nonsense. "Cynic. His hands are on her waist. No wandering."

"Biding his time."

"Leo, I swear you're primeval. I see now why the Almighty keeps you around."

"I aim to please."

I turned away before he could see my smile. I was afraid it was getting less exasperated and more affectionate than comfortable. I saw Sean laugh and dip Sara as she laughed happily. "My, he is rather good."

Turning away from the scene, he leaned his back against the concrete barrier and crossed his arms. "Yes, I know you're easily impressed."

"He's dipping her! That takes technique!"

I expected a rebuttal but what I got instead is the wind knocked out of me. In the space of a heartbeat, he'd spun me into his arms, one hand holding mine, the other firmly planted low on my spine. "That is not technique."

My skin caught fire, but he'd already maneuvered one thigh between my legs and before I could catch my breath, I was dipped back against the balcony. "Leo!"

Above me, his eyes were wild and wicked. "Afraid I'll drop you?"

"Put me down!" His grip loosened and I shrieked as I slid back another inch. "Pull me up!"

"Make up your mind Goldfish."

I clutched him harder; my balance completely shot, my heart nearly in my throat as I held on for dear life. He was insufferable! With a whine, I lifted my head and buried it against his chest.

And then just as suddenly I was back, my feet firmly planted, my nose pressed into his black shirt, the red jewel digging into my forehead, every inch of me pressed against his warmth.

"You're horrible."

His chuckle reverberated through me as I felt him gently start to sway, my hand still in his, his fingers playing with the ends of my loose hair around my waist. "I'm getting a few house guests over the weekend. I'm sorry we won't be able to spy on your friend while they are here."

The change of subject was expected now. He would do something like this. Sweet, or tender, then pretend it didn't happen. His capricious nature was starting to become easier to anticipate. "A whole weekend without you. However will I manage?"

There was a soft rumble in his chest. Indication that he wasn't pleased with my teasing.

I lifted my head and looked up at him. "How will you grant wishes if I'm not there?"

His honey eyes roamed my face. "How self-important you are. There's an entire ministry up in heaven that takes care of it. I'm only the slacker boss, remember?"

"I'll catch up with Sara in the meantime. Finish your meeting." I didn't put my head back against him, but I let him sway us a little longer in the silence. The music being absent not bothering us.

"Tell her she needs to put out before he ditches her."

My hand smacked his shoulder gently before I moved to step away from him, but his arms wrapped around me like bands of steel. Breath halting in my chest, I stared up into his eyes, mouth nearly an inch away from him.

He only gazed back for a moment before smirking. "I don't think you want to do that." His eyes gestured down.

I frowned and glanced down.

My breath left me in a whoosh.

Everything around us was pitch black and sparkling diamonds.

Floating a few feet above cloud cover, the city was a grid of lights strung together.

We'd been dancing in the sky the entire time.

I knew, I'd never be able to dance again.

The weekend was a little more uneventful than I would have liked. A part of me was acknowledging that there had been a routine to showing up at the mansion and interacting with Leo. Sara had been all about Sean and as much as I enjoyed her enthusiasm, it slowly began to grate on my nerves. Maybe I was just jealous. Or maybe I was just bored since I'd seen most of her dates with Sean. Either way, when she decided to call it a night, I let her. I had initially thought we could have a sleep over, but after the afternoon of gossiping I was done.

She told me she wanted to surprise Sean with a date and I suggested she take him for a picnic at the planetarium. Mondays were usually off days, so no one would be around. We could set it up at the stage in the amphitheater and they could have the best of the starry night without having to camp out in the park with mosquitos. Sara was pleased and I promised I'd help set it up Monday morning.

That night when I was preparing for bed, I felt a sudden shift in the air around me. I'd begun to recognize it now. But when I turned around, I saw two shimmering shapes that looked nothing like that god I was expecting.

Swallowing my disappointment, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow when Taurus and Pisces became corporeal. "Seriously guys, I thought we agreed no dropping in without calling first."

"We did," Taurus winked. "But we thought we test your boundaries a little considering what you've been doing for Leo."

I frowned. "What have I been doing for Leo?"

"Hello!" Issy proceeded to fall unceremoniously on my bed and grinned at me. "His mark is fading every day. You must really be running him ragged. You have to tell me your secret. How are you doing it?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Taurus leaned against my writing desk and tilted his head in a winsome smile. "You're fixing him. He's getting closer to returning to the heavens."

"Which is more than what we can say for us, so I thought we'd come in and grill you a little," Pisces picked up my teddy bear.

Yanking my favorite bed partner out of his hands, I ignored that sudden twinge of regret that sparked in my chest. Leo was getting close to leaving. But for the life of me I had no idea what I was doing. He didn't believe in love any more than he did when he started. In fact, the more I watched him with Sara and Sean, the more he resisted the idea. Maybe it wasn't me.

"I don't know what's doing it," I corrected them. "It's certainly not me."

The dark haired god snorted before rising from the bed and moving to my tiny bookshelf. "You're definitely doing something to our Leo. We've never seen him so…what's the word Taurus?"

I couldn't help hold my breath.

Taurus shrugged. "Happy."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He seems pretty happy. We haven't had to force him to do his work. No one from the Ministry has had to remind him he'd behind schedule." Taurus met my eyes. "You've almost tamed our wild lion Goldie. What did you do?"

Suddenly his words were ominous. "I swear. I didn't do anything."

"Maybe not deliberately." Pisces snapped a book close before putting it back in the shelf. "But Cancer's come over the weekend for an inspection. In fact, that's why we're here." He walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I squirmed under his hold.

"Why are you here?"

Taurus yawned. "There's a party in your honor."

"Er…"

"Cancer arranged it." Pisces grinned down at me. "But I don't suggest going in your jammies."

Wiggling out of his arms, I glared at him. "I'm tired. This really isn't a time for a party."

"We insist." Taurus' voice was as playful as ever but his eyes told another story: I couldn't refuse.

With slow discomfort building in my gut, I nodded and told them I'd change and be right with them.

0000

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The Untamable

Chapter 6

0000

They flanked me from both sides as we made our way through the mansion. It almost felt like they were leading me to an execution.

"Where's Leo?"

"Oh he's gone to his special place."

I scowled up at him. "Are you humoring me?"

"Oh it's not in his head. It's very real." Taurus grinned. "Don't worry so much Goldie. He comes in and out of there. Mostly to meditate and calm. Cancer's visit didn't sit very well with him."

"They don't get along?"

"They do." Taurus nodded. "He wasn't very happy when we wanted to throw a party in your honor."

Taurus almost made it sound like Leo didn't want me here. If I didn't want me not here either, I might have been a little hurt. As it were, we entered the parlor to find the rest of the banished gods milling around a raven haired deity in their usual white coattails, but red shoulder adornments instead. When I entered, he looked up and smiled widely. Some of my apprehension faded when he stood and held out a hand to me in greeting. "I'm pleased to meet you Storm Walker. We were just talking about you."

Feeling easier as he smiled down at me, I couldn't help return it. "Good things I hope?"

"We tried to restrain ourselves," Scorpio muttered dryly.

I ignored him and sat down when the God of Cancer offered me a chair. "I do apologize for springing this on you, but I felt we really did need to thank you for all you're doing for Leo."

Again I was a little uneasy with what they were suggesting. "Filing and paperwork mostly."

"Oh it's much more than that," Cancer shook his head. "Leo seems brighter, almost fully restored. We are grateful for whatever help you are offering. I can only do so much in his absence; we really do need him at full power and back at the Ministry. His presence alone gets so much done."

It was then that I recalled Taurus' words. How Leo was powerful. How only the Almighty could hold him back if he ever unleashed his full power. But defiling a goddess. That had been the reason he'd been thrown down to our world. To be honest, I hadn't even had the courage to bring it up with him. But if he was getting better and was almost ready to return, maybe I should have asked him. Or maybe ask Cancer. He seemed so nice and normal.

But I couldn't.

The door to the parlor was slapped open and he strode in imperiously. "Let's get this over with."

"Good of you to join us Leo," Cancer smiled amicably.

I opened my mouth to greet him, but his eyes never even sought me out as he stood in the door way, one hand on his hip, hair slanting across his face as he glared at Cancer. "We're still here."

"For once," Scorpio was on his feet first, "I am with the Lion on this. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our lives."

Leo's brow darkened as he looked at the other god still sitting with me. "Still here," he scowled.

Cancer's smile faded a little as he stood and offered me a hand graciously. It was a nice change. I had gotten used to Leo's brusque arrogance. "Let's go Miss Walker, before my angry friend decides to ditch us for a dalliance instead."

If the others noticed, they didn't comment. Leo's jaw hardened, but his eyes remained impassive. "Yeah. My weekend is waiting in my bed. You lot better not keep me late."

Something clenched tightly in my chest and I cleared my throat to disguise the soft heave of breath I drew. It was a game. Some part of me screamed that Leo was just living up to his name. Of all the time we'd spent together, he had never had a muse anywhere near his room. It was irrationally female of me to feel jealous. Not only was he beyond anything I could have, I had nothing to be jealous of.

But the stupid human heart continued to ache.

The party itself was a lovely dinner set up in the beautiful dining hall of the mansion. A few emissary gods came and went through the evening almost as if the night was one of free mingling. I was introduced to a stern looking god with a nearly violet ponytail. He was Libra as I found out unfortunately. His violet eyes seemed to follow me, narrowing as they examined my simple blue dress and tight ponytail. I saw him speak with Cancer who merely smiled at him in response and pat his shoulder. Eventually Pisces and Gemini explained that he was Cancer's counterpart for the department of punishments. It was his job to keep things in balance. To see that justice was done.

His job was an important one, but I didn't like him.

What was worse, Leo never once came up to talk to me.

If I had been another woman I would have lamented that he didn't want to speak with me.

I stood by the door sipping on a glass of wine and bid my time. Finally, he wandered around the room and came within arm's length.

His surprise was nearly palpable as I reached for his wrist with one hand, and for the doorknob behind me with the other. He didn't get time to protest as I dragged him out of the room, hopefully inconspicuously. Outside the hall was silent as I pulled him away from the door and into an alcove with a big leafy planter. "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed silently.

For a moment, he stood there, his wrist still in my hand, his mouth slightly parted in shock before and auburn eyebrow arched. "How very forward of you."

When he invaded my personal space, trapping me against the curving wall of the alcove, his hands braced on the white plaster, I mustered up my resolve and shoved him back into place. "Cut it out. I'm not falling for your façade. You've been ignoring me all evening as if this was my fault. You think I wanted to sacrifice a nice restful night of sleep, my first since I met you and your incessant need to call at odd hours? What gives!"

Surprise melting into irritation he crossed his arms and looked down his nose at me. "You think you're important enough for me to personally ignore?"

"Enough." This time it was his space I invaded and glared up at him, relishing the widening of his eyes and the part of his mouth. "No more male posturing Leo. No one else is watching. This is me. The woman who has been listening to you barking orders about paperwork and filing and coffees you never need. The woman who's food you've been stealing. You have emptied my fridge, thank you very much. I survive on toast and water now! I think we're beyond the point where you prove to me what an asshole you really are, because I'm already wise to you."

His caramel eyes became cold and guarded. "You know nothing about me."

"I know that there's no weekend waiting for you in your bed. I also know that your constant need to prove you're a womanizing jerk is tiresome. What I don't know is how you managed to get yourself evicted from heaven for something that has no meaning to you."

For a moment I saw fear chase hope in his eyes before he scowled and looked away, a hand running through his hair. "Meddlesome Goldfish."

"Fess up."

He watched me with growing interest for a few seconds before his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Clever girl. Fine." My heart was about to do cartwheels when his hand closed around my wrist and he pulled me through the hallway. "But not here."

"I'm not the fly to your spider."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to defile you. I've had plenty of opportunity if I wanted."

"How very lucky I am."

"Just shut up and follow me. Loud mouth woman," he muttered shaking his head as we headed for the door to the mansion. My feet smoked to a stop, when he opened the door into complete blackness. Head snapping around, he frowned at me. "What?"

"Taurus said no one can follow you in there."

An eyebrow rose. "No one I want."

This time when he pulled, I let him draw me to the door and then through it.

Eyes adjusting to the blackness and then the sudden flare of light, I gasped as the scene spread out in front of me.

There was no way to describe it.

I had never seen more beautiful scenery. We stood in a field of the most beautifully fragrant marigolds, a rolling brook in the distance, a tall leafy giant of a tree with an old rope swing, and a splash of orange, gold and blue in the sky. "Is this heaven?"

There was a soft chuckle behind me and I felt him move beside me and lower himself into a clear patch of grass. "Actually, this is a part of your world. A secluded part of Kashmir. Parts, your warring, haven't defiled."

I blinked down at him. "You are such a hypocrite."

Yanking me down beside him and languished there in the setting sun like it was second nature for him to be there. "I am what I am."

We were silent for a while. Each absorbing our surroundings in our own way. Eventually he chose to speak. "I didn't defile the goddess as everyone seems to believe."

"I'm starting to see that."

He slanted his eyes to me and snorted. "You see a lot apparently."

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I watched him patiently.

Scowling he ran a hand through his hair and continued reluctantly. "She kept insisting she was in love with me." He waited for me to interrupt, but I only shook my head and he sighed. "I told her what I told you. That there was no such thing, that it was pointless human drivel and she kept pushing. Eventually I just got tired of it, so I made her fall in love with a human instead. Just to get her out of my hair."

"And that defiled her, how?"

"Not in a way anyone understood. She was stripped of her rank and powers. She went a little mad after that."

I frowned. "I don't follow."

"Gods are forbidden to love one human exclusively. That defeats the whole purpose of our benevolence."

I stared at him. "Are you saying…"

"We cannot fall in love. So you see," he shrugged and lay back against the fragrant grass, "I am right not to believe in something I cannot do anyway."

I sat there teetering on the edge of protesting, but what? There was nothing I could say. For him to lay it bare like that I suddenly had no idea what to say. And as the dull ache in my chest began to build, I realized why.

It was all kinds of stupid to fall in love with Leo, the Wild Lion of the Heavens.

When we returned to the dining room, many of the party goers had left. Leo and I stayed silent. I smiled politely. He stood gazing out of the window, his jaw hard.

Nothing was spoken between us, but I had a feeling he knew what I wanted to say.

Perhaps it was beater we kept the distance for now.

I thanked Cancer and let Taurus and Gemini walk me back to the door that lead me back home.

"Libra is on to you."

I froze with my hand on the doorknob. Turning to Gemini's softly spoken warning, I met his eyes. "I've done nothing that requires his scales of justice."

Taurus' eyes were sad as he smiled. "Perhaps not deliberately. But do not worry Goldie. We've held him off this long. You can have until it's over."

Something prickled behind my eyes. I had this insane need to slap him or hug him. I couldn't decide. I turned and wordlessly went back to my own world.

The day beyond went by as usual. Monday morning had me helping Sara prepare for her big date. Leo called on me once or twice and when I showed up late to tell him what I'd been doing, he insisted we visit the couple one last time.

"There's no point left to prove Leo."

"Even so. We've got to see this to the end."

I grit my teeth, unhappy with how everyone couldn't stop talking about 'ends.'

We took a seat in the darkness in the highest row above the stage. Below us, the mp3 player was playing 'Moonriver' and Sara was pouring Sean some wine. It still felt wrong to intrude on them and I told Leo we'd leave at the first hint of skin.

"Goldfish, you cheated."

I rolled my eyes and returned the programs back into the pockets of the seats in front of us. It was like he had to touch everything. "I only made a suggestion for the venue! Stop it!" I smacked his hand and glared when he reached for another one.

"You're giving her an advantage."

"He's going to propose to her, I'm just setting the stage. The planetarium is closed, and it's a beautiful starry night."

"Meddler."

Leaning back in my seat I watched Sara and Sean talk softly. "This coming from the god that nearly got them arrested for indecent exposure," I whispered acidly.

"At least that was fun to watch."

"It's just a picnic, we can go."

"No, no, we must endure through this nonsense to complete our bet."

I stilled beside him. "I didn't bet anything."

Turning his head, he watched me, his honey eyes nearly black in the darkness. "Didn't you?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Satisfied with rendering me speechless he went back to watching the couple on the stage. "We should have brought popcorn."

I put my head in my hand. "Only you would be thinking with your stomach at a time like this."

"Mmmm, well now you're right. That should prompt something other than hunger for food."

I looked up startled as Sean pushed my friend onto her back.

"Dear god, enough." Rising out of my chair, I nearly yelped when he caught my hand. "Stop," I hissed. "I can't see this!"

His teeth gleamed in the dark, eyes still on the stage. "I can. She's got her tongue down his throat and he's touching her left breast."

"Shut up!" I muttered and blushed futilely pulling on his fingers so he could release me but his grip was like iron manacles. "Let go! I don't need a play by play."

"My, but she does make lovely sounds."

That was when I heard the soft muffled cry. "That doesn't sound happy." Spinning around I looked down on the stage to see Sean pinning Sara's wrists above her head, the other hand wrapped around her mouth. "Oh my god, she's struggling."

Leo frowned. "I thought she was caught in throes of…"

"No she's not!" I ran to the steps that would lead us down. "Leo! Stop him!"

Leo sighed and stood up as I thundered down the steps. "And I rest my case."

Sean looked up in surprise as Leo stepped out of the darkness of the seats and stalked up to him with crystal clear intent. "What the…"

"I did not think with all the blessings of prowess and skill, you would have to force a lady."

"Storm!" Sara scrambled out from under him and ran into my arms where I stood beside Leo. Her eyes streaked with tears, her lipstick smeared, I held her tightly, my own body shaking when I realized what almost happened.

"Shhh," I whispered into her hair. "It's okay. You're ok."

"How did you know to come back?"

I watched Sean come up to his feet before Leo. "Later Sara, we'll talk later."

"Back off pal. This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm afraid this woman's wishes are my business and it and seems she wishes to have nothing to do with you." Leo smirked and looked down his nose at the once beautiful man. Now with his eyes ablaze and sneering face he looked nothing like the man we'd worked with.

"This is between me and Sara, so I suggest you piss off."

When Sean moved to bypass Leo, the tall auburn haired god shoved him back in place.

Sean's eyes caught fire. I saw the intent even before he could turn it into action. Reaching out I slid my hand on Leo's shoulder and I heard a sharp snap of his fingers. His punch stopping in midair, Sean cried out as his knees gave out under him and he was down on the stage almost as if in prayer.

"You dare raise your hand to me." Leo's eyes were turquoise as he bore down on the man, his hand now firmly around mine. My other arm wrapped around Sara as Sean stared up at him in horrified awe. "Did you think you would be fit enough to touch a hair on my head you sniveling little insect."

"P…please!" Sean sputtered, straining against the hold Leo had on him.

"Leo," I tugged on his hand. For a moment, his eyes were wild and untamed as they turned to me, but then they seemed to waver and go back to their warm honey gold. He nodded and took a step back, but his hand was still wrapped tightly in mine.

I met Sean's eyes. "You will hear from our lawyer tomorrow morning Mr. Preston and if you take one step towards Sara again, I will gut you where you stand."

Leo's even were feral again. "One little brain massage. Just for good measure. What do you think Goldfish?"

"No."

He arched an eyebrow. "You realize I only asked in jest."

I didn't know what he meant. Did he mean to joke about it, or that it was joke that he wanted my approval. Either way, I shook my head and gestured down to the shaking woman in my arms. "First thing's first. And our mortal justice isn't that elusive either. It is better not to let it go too far or he'll end up in the nut house."

"He would be deserving." The god sneered down at the trembling human who recoiled and shut his eyes, tears now running down nose as he groveled there.

"Leo," my voice held warning and he seemed to scowl and heed it. "I think we need to get her home."

His eyes ran over us once before looking down at the sniveling man. "Fine." With a squeeze of my hand and a snap the world changed around us.

I blinked startled when I realized he'd returned us to my apartment and Leo was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, I rubbed Sara's arms. "Feel like a shower?"

She nodded with a soft sniff and I propelled her gently to the door. "I'll get some coffee going, then maybe we can order some take away. I'll leave a change of clothes on the bed. Come outside when you're dressed."

Sara turned and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled again and again.

I hugged her back.

Memories of my first encounter with Leo in the throne room flashed before my eyes. A flash of the panic slanted through me. The possibilities. The consequences. And I knew what Sara was feeling. The balance really was off sometimes. The world wasn't right side up many of the times.

And yet, I'd come away from that place with Leo into something different. Much more…something.

Sara and I took the night and the next day to recover.

Leo never called me once.

0000

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The Untamable

Chapter 7

0000

I walked into the mansion nearly two days later. Sara and I had spoken with human resources and since the Planetarium was under the Federal jurisdiction, we were assigned a government lawyer. Sean was suspended and taken into custody. It would be a dirty business, but Sara and I endured the stares as we continued to go to work.

Cassidy watched us with troubled eyes.

At the mansion, I found Leo in the throne room, a messenger slowly debriefing him on what was going on in the heavens. Vega was a cute little thing and Leo seemed to enjoy his company. I waited patiently until Leo was free and met him at the door where he bid farewell to his messenger.

"How's your BFF?"

His concern seemed genuine, even if he didn't meet my eyes. "She's coping. It is difficult to come to terms with it suppose."

"What is?"

"One's own vulnerability."

"That's what makes you all human." He strode back to his throne.

I frowned as I followed him. "You think you're less vulnerable because you're divine?"

"Of course."

Shaking my head I stood before him and met his eyes. "You will never learn, will you?"

He watched me for a moment, his legs crossed, fist supporting his chin. Then his eyes golden flickered with something dark and he looked away. I was about to ask when he spoke, his eyes elsewhere. "I realize I should apologize."

Startled, I tilted my head thoughtfully. "What grave sin have you committed lately?"

At my lighter tone, he slid that infamous imperious gaze back to me. "For accosting you on that chaise without your permission."

He said it so matter-of-factly, that I reeled back a step. "What?"

He glared. "You heard me. Or is it that you would revel in watching a god grovel?"

I shook my head slowly, mouth still parted in surprise. "I…no. It's just…"

"It is said. Come." He rose and walked past me without a backward glance. "We have wishes to grant."

Unhappy with his dismissal, I caught his arm before he could be out of my reach and he snapped around in alarm as I met his eyes resolutely. "No. You can't do that. You can't say a thing like that and then just walk out like it was nothing."

"You look like you want to make it into something."

My anger lit like a match and I glared. "Stop it. Whatever has doing this 'holier than thou' act, just stop. You don't need to pretend with me."

He was before me in a heartbeat, his eyes blazing, almost accusing. "Why do you keep pushing me?"

Knees nearly trembling at his proximity, I swallowed and met his eyes with as much bravado as I could muster. "Why do you keep talking in riddles?"

"Do you think you can handle the reality of it?"

A gasp of air left my lungs. "I…would like to think we're friends enough to be honest."

His brow wrinkled. "Friends."

I opened my mouth to clarify, but he drew away and crossed his arms. "Yes. We are friends I suppose. Amusing, but friends. You have diligently helped remove my mark of sin. So I apologized because I realize how it must have made you feel. How you must have looked at me." Something flickered in his gaze. Like a memory. "How she looked at him."

"I did."

He looked slapped, but I sighed and shook my head. "Don't look wounded Leo. We've come a long way from then." The truth was, that had he tried to accost me in the baths, I might have actually allowed it. Might have even initiated it if we hadn't been interrupted. Then I would have been another notch in his bedpost. Maybe this was better. This way we could part ways amicably. With dignity.

"Do friends hang out?"

I blinked up at him. "Excuse me?"

His mouth twisted into a grin. "Did I stutter? I thought that was the proper slang for it."

"It is." I flustered for a moment. "I mean they do." I frowned up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems I don't have a lot of time left here in your world."

"Your mark is fading. Everyone keeps talking about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm a pretty big deal up there."

I held back my laughter, because this time he didn't really speak of his awesomeness with arrogance but with weariness. "Where do you want to hang out?"

"Should we take your BFF out?"

And there he does it again. Something so sudden and inexorably sweet. I smiled up at him. "Yes. We should."

"It's decided then. We will commemorate our friendship together this Sunday with an outing with your loud BFF." Turning on his heel he made his way out of the parlor and I followed him, snickering when I heard him muttering about making friends with goldfish.

It was odd. Neither of us discussed why his mark was fading. Or perhaps not.

"Oh, he is _fine_ , isn't he?"

I glared at Sara. "He's just a tourist. And he's going away. Stop ogling him like he's candy."

"But look at him. He's so sweet."

I stole at glance at Leo where he was purchasing cotton candy for us. There was no denying that I was a big fat liar. He wasn't just a tourist. He _was_ fine. In fact, out here at the little theme park, in his usual black on black human clothes, he was very fine. So easy to mistake for a human. Approachable. Touchable. Which is why I preferred him in his white godly garb. And it wouldn't even have been that odd at the park. Everyone could have assumed it was a costume, but Leo insisted we play by the rules. His play at inconspicuous was lost though, people still turned to stare at him. Women especially.

I was gratified to see Sara smiling. Her near miss had finally begun to fade from her eyes and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Although, Leo was spending my money, he paid for all our food and rides while Sara and I went from attraction to attraction.

For all practical purposes my date was taking very good care of me and my friend.

"Why can't you keep him?"

I almost bit my tongue before the wish could form in my head. "Let's get on the Ferris wheel."

For a moment I wanted Leo to be gone. Because I was afraid if I kept thinking about him, he'd hear my wish.

The Ferris wheel though a slow ride turned my stomach. Or maybe it was anxiety. When Sara wanted to continue on to the roller coaster, I told her to go on without me. Leo as usual paid and stood by the metal fence to watch the people board. When I joined him, he blinked. "You're not going?"

"I think my stomach needs to sit this one out."

"I told you to share the popcorn."

I smacked the back of my hand on his arm. "As if. You devoured half of them even before you brought them to me."

The people began to scream as the roller coaster went up. We were quiet for a moment then Leo looked down at me. "Having fun?"

My eyes stayed mutinously on the swirling ride before me. "Sure."

I had expecting it to be the end of his inquiry, but his hand caught my wrist and I gaped up at him in surprise. "Come with me."

"Wha…" My question died on my lips as I was bodily dragged through the crowd. "Hey, wait!" Slipping my hand into his, I nearly lost my breath when he turned his head to smile dazzlingly at me, but he continued to lead me away.

We finally stopped in front of a bicycle vendor and I realized he carried a rack of bags, each holding a colorful fish.

"Something to remember me by?"

I stared. "A goldfish?"

He shrugged and pulled out the money and nodded at one of the bags on the left. "Close your mouth; you might confuse the poor little thing." He grinned at the old man. "The tiny one there. He seems sorry enough."

Too stunned to say anything, I could only hold up my hands as he dropped the bag of water with the tiniest gold fish I had ever seen. It was barely the size of my thumb. I looked down at it stupidly for a moment before lifting my eyes to Leo. I wished…

Leo's honey eyes darkened.

But I couldn't finish my thought as a muted, dull wave of sound went around us and everything stilled.

Leo was the first to notice him standing a few feet away, his violet eyes disturbingly smug.

I took a startled breath, my hands tightening on the little bag as I saw Libra lift his hands and begin to clap.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

He came closer with each beat of his hands, his eyes on Leo. "And here we are. I was waiting for just such a day."

"Libra," Leo rumbled low in his chest, his yes narrowing. "Following us, are you?"

"I thought there might be more to your shiny new demeanor Lion and I see now that I was correct." Libra's eyes bore into me like knives. "We meet again my lovely reincarnated goddess."

I swallowed the slowly building fear and met his eyes squarely. "I wish I could say the pleasure was all mine."

"Oh, but there's no need," Libra chuckled. "The pleasure, in fact, is all mine. Your story is infamous up in heaven. I can see you have retained some of your spine when the Almighty gave you another life. Pity, it won't be much use to you in the trials."

"Trials?" I turned to Leo with question and lost my breath instead. My previously playful partner had turned cold. His eyes not completely turquoise, his skin seemed to shimmer golden for a moment as he glared at his fellow deity. "Leo?"

His hand closed around my wrist like shackles and I cradled the goldfish bag against my chest as I was pulled against him. "Leave Libra. This does not concern you."

A violet eyebrow hiked. "Oh, but it does, great Lion of the heavens. Have you forgotten what I do? It is my ministry's job to delegate punishments when they are due. And this one has been due for a long time." He shook his head, his haughty attitude replaced with disappointment for a moment. "You should have known better Leo."

Bewildered I looked from Leo to Libra. "Excuse me; is anyone going to explain why _I'm_ going to trial?"

"To decide your fate," Libra provided curtly.

"That's not very helpful. I've been doing what I was asked to do. Leo's almost ready to go back."

"Is he?" Libra lifted knowing eyes to the vibrating god beside me. "Are you Leo? Ready to return? Because it doesn't seem that way."

"Enough!" Resisting the urge to growl, I yanked my wrist out of Leo's grasp and glared at them both. "Tell me what the hell is going on right now or I'm leaving!"

"You make it seem like you have a choice."

I turned to Libra with a scowl. "You don't scare me Libra and I always have a choice. So fess up, or get lost."

Fury blazed in his eyes for a moment and he seemed to grow in size. I have to admit that Leo used to scare the begeezuz out of me, but Libra really was quite scary. Where Leo was scary because he was all godly, Libra had something darker. Something much more sinister if any less powerful than Leo.

Visibly reining in his ire, the god of scales lifted his nose, his eyes now impassive. "Impetuous and excessively brave. I can see why you would want this one for yourself Leo."

My heart nearly slid of its kilter. One glance at the god in question and I trembled.

Oh. Holy. Crap.

"You will not touch her."

My mouth dropped open.

All of it shot to hell. Our casual disregard for whatever was between us, the silent questions, the unspoken answers. Everything was suddenly worth nothing and everything. Because while Leo and I had been declared friends, there was nothing friendly about the way he came to stand between me in Libra. It was all along the lines of possessive, protective and oh my god 'she's mine.'

And here I had it all perfectly planed. We'd spend the weekend. I'd say goodbye. Have one good cry back at my apartment, chalk it up to one more impossible love story and get on with the rest of my life. He'd be number four, I'd be number one million, something or the other and life would go on.

But this Leo. This was not a Leo that planned to leave amicably. Or dignifiedly. This one was going to make a scene and stake a claim.

Libra looked wounded for a moment. "Come on Leo. Don't do this. You know we're not supposed to play favorites. She's pretty amazing. I'm starting to see that, but still." He shook his head, his long purple ponytail slipping over his shoulder. "Giving her a favor? Changing the flow of time. You know we aren't allowed to do that. You brought this upon yourself and her."

And I made the mistake. I should have just stood back like the goldfish I was. But no. I'm the impetuous and excessively brave idiot.

I had meant it as calming gesture. What it became was something much more dangerous.

I reached out and touched Leo's shoulder and he exploded into light.

Blinded by the glare, I cried out and drew away, my skin nearly scalding, my eyes flickering with swirling little lights. I was sure I never wanted to open my eyes again, it was so painful.

But then I heard a stream of curses and none of them were Leo's. In fact, I heard the panicked cries of all the occupants of the mansion.

"Leo stop!"

"This isn't the way, man!"

"Cease this idiocy Lion, you'll ruin us all!"

"Please Leo, you have to listen!"

At the absolute fear in Aquarius' voice, I finally pried my eyes open and I gasped.

Maybe being blind was better.

Leo's auburn hair had grown longer, nearly touching the back of his knees. He wore a gold, fur-lined wrap around his waist that was held by a golden belt with large red jewels. There was a large golden collar necklace decorated with the symbol of the sun and red gems that nearly draped over his shoulders. His true form came armored in gold as the rest of him, his torso and stomach splattered with pale, swirling tattoos.

There was no mistaking his origin or nature now.

The Wild Lion of the Heavens was fully awake.

What was worse, Libra looked struck with equal fear. "No," he whispered incredulously. His eyes nearly gold as well with the light Leo was radiating. "No, you cannot let go of the reins." His eyes hardened, his fists clenched. "Bridle the power Leo, before it's too late."

"You. Will. Not. TOUCH HER!"

Leo was nearly painful to look at and the other gods cried out, stepping away from him. I watched with horror as Taurus and Scorpio began to speak of evacuating people. I saw two more deities appear, Cancer was one of them, as people began to vanish in groups.

Leo.

Oh Leo, you idiot. Shielding my eyes with one arm, I knew I had set him off. I knew this was my fault. I understood then why Libra said I must stand trial. And the sight of my poor lion nearly going supernova was heartbreaking and came with a clarity I hadn't felt in years.

A memory niggled through my consciousness.

" _Last chance goldfish."_

" _I don't have all day."_

I died the day a god fell from the heavens.

Without another word, I closed my eyes and threw myself into Leo, my arms wrapping around his waist as I pressed against him.

There was a moment of the most excruciating pain and then my world went dark.

0000

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

The Untamable

Chapter 8

0000

"We cannot delay any longer."

"This isn't right."

"No good will come of this."

The voices in my head were overlapping. I heard words that strung together but didn't form sentences until I realized who was speaking them. Taurus' voice was soft, muted. Pisces sounded frustrated. Eventually it was the voice I couldn't hear that prompted me to wake.

"Leo?"

A hand caught mine and it was familiar. A feeling of rightness washed over me, like stepping through a waterfall. Consciousness returning, I lifted my drowsy eyes to see him and my heart sank. Those eyes were glittering aquamarine, streaked with lightening and guilt. "You are the stupidest human I have ever met."

His words didn't sting as badly as the lack of emotion in his voice. It was as if he could not allow himself to even speak with inflection. Although, he had changed to his usual short cropped hair, his white uniform in its place. His eyes were all wrong.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" An auburn eyebrow arched.

Flushing, I pulled my hand out of his and rose to sit on the bed. It was Leo's and the rest of the fallen deities stood around like a silent vigil. I paused and held the sheet closer to my chest. It was a nervous gesture. Not because I was not dressed, but mostly because I felt like they'd seen something deep inside me. Their eyes sad and pitying.

"Out."

Head snapping around, I saw a muscle work in Leo's jaw, his eyes narrowed on the others.

Taurus opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. The rest of them looked just as reluctant to leave. Pisces tried to offer me an encouraging smile, but it only set my nerves on edge. Something had gone horribly wrong. Something that worried them all.

When the door closed, I glanced up at the deity silently sitting beside me on the bed, his back against the ornate headboard, but his mind somewhere else.

I wanted to give him a moment, but I was afraid. "Giving a favor? Changing the flow of time?" Stubbornly, his eyes remained somewhere in the distance. I sighed and shook my head. "And here I thought you were so smart."

"And what would you have me do!?" The sudden snap of his accusation cut through me and I jumped; his eyes furious as they turned to me. His carefully rein on his emotions slipping. "What exactly did you want me to do Storm, because I grow tired of trying to live up to your expectations."

"Me?"

"YES you, you infuriating woman." I gasped when I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders and shake me slightly as if to bring me to my senses. "Have I not done exactly what you wanted?"

I stared up at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

His eyes narrowed into slits, the lightening color leaking from them as he drew me closer, my nose nearly level with his as he growled. "This is what you wanted, right? What you were constantly wishing for?"

And for the life of me I had no idea what he was talking about. "Leo, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you!?" He laughed incredulously and was across the room in a flash, a strange vibration building in his tall frame as he began to pace. "That is the one thing you have never done Storm. Was that so hard to do?" He glared at me across the room and it was then that I realized he was using my name. I didn't know if it was infinitely gratifying or heartbreakingly sad. "I am your god. It is your duty to love me, fear me and obey. But have you done any of them?"

My confusion giving way to slowly simmering anger, I threw off the sheet that covered me and rose to my feet as well. "You have been nothing but ornery, obnoxious and unreasonable since you came down to earth! Did you really thing that would prompt love and devotion?"

He was in my personal space within a heartbeat, my breath caught in my throat as he bore down on me. Almost menacing. "Stop your games Storm. I am done playing to your whims."

My eyes wide, my anger lit, I used all my strength to shove him away from me. "Don't you dare! I never tried to manipulate you!"

His own anger all gone, his mouth widened into a wicked leer. "Oh you are a clever goldfish."

Now beyond my anger, shaking with how he'd turned everything against me, I stalked after him, my finger poking into his chest as I threw the full bluster of my fury at him. "YOU kidnapped me, tried to defile me, and ordered me around like I was your chargeable battery, tripped me at every turn, intimidated me and were an all-round asshole. How is THAT getting everything I wanted?"

"It must be gratifying then."

"What!?" I shouted.

"Having a god on his knees." My heart sank with each word he spoke, with each defeated sigh; with each degree of soft longingly he suddenly threw at me. "Inexcusably in love, feeling for you despite himself. It must be gratifying to have me exactly where you said I should be. Humanly, foolishly in love with you after all the nonsense I spewed about how idiotic it all was." His arms seemed to find their way around me magically as he shook his head sadly. My knees turned to jelly as I gawked at him like the goldfish he liked to call me. "It must be gratifying to defeat me."

I shook my head, the tremble in my legs suddenly threatening to off-balance my world.

He was wrong.

This isn't what I had wanted at all. I had never wished for this. I had thought my crime was to make him grant wishes for love, only to find out they had been nothing but greed and ill-intent. I had contented myself in the knowledge that I loved a being not in my reach, unable to return my tender feelings. It was easier knowing I'd helped him come to terms with the reason for his banishment, to see that human sanctity and vulnerability was not something to use or abuse. But the frank truth of his admission had rendered me speechless.

Not even in my wildest dreams had I thought Leo would love me; as a god or a human.

"Don't believe me," he murmured, his nose nearly brushing mine, eyes still slanting cerulean light. "Then I guess I'll just have to show you."

My breath hitching in my chest, I only got a moment of panic and shrieking happiness before he kissed me and my world spun off its axis forever.

I've kissed men in my life. I will not lie, that kissing Leo was nothing like anything I could describe. It was not a feeling I could put in words. It was a hurtling, shrieking thing that streaked through my very being. A feeling of such powerful happiness that it sapped the strength from my bones. His hold tightened on me, his mouth slanting against mine. Conquering and supplicant all at once. The dichotomy of everything I was feeling nearly had me insensible. It was too beautiful, too horrifying, too sweet, too intense. The rightness, the wrongness of it all.

I would have continued to drown as Leo drank from me, his mouth demanding and coaxing, his hands moving fitfully, almost disbelievingly over my skin, but there was a crash and a flurry of voices around us. It took a few more seconds of swimming in thick, inundating bliss before I slowly came to sensibility. Leo's arms were still around me, his mouth smiling against my forehead as I clung to him like a babe clings to its mother. Around us was pandemonium. Libra and Cancer were screaming, enraged. Taurus, Pisces, even Aquarius and Scorpio, placating.

Eventually, Leo turned to them with a scowl, his arms still around me seemingly unable to release me. Or unwilling. Either way I was grateful, I would not be able to stand on my own. Somewhere I recalled Taurus saying Leo never kissed. I could now understand why. His kisses had none of his barriers or lies that kept his true self hidden. His kisses gave all of himself.

I was humbled and completely freaked out with just how much I meant to the Wild Lion of the Heavens.

"Enough," Leo snapped and the room went silent. "It is done."

"Are you insane!" Libra snarled. "Do you have any idea _what_ you have done!"

"Leo, for the love of Almighty, do shut up!" Scorpio was practically holding Libra back physically.

"She is claimed. I am committed. It is pointless to try and salvage this."

"You will be terminated! She will be put to death!" Cancer exclaimed.

My head snapped around as I stared at Libra. "Terminated? Like be fired?"

"I am NOT talking to you!"

Leo turned to face Libra, releasing me reluctantly, but one of his hands was still firmly wrapped around mine. "You will not talk to her Libra. You will talk to me and me alone." His skin nearly gold with his power, Leo glared at the deity responsible for dispensing justice. "This is my sin. I will fall for it. No one else."

My hand tightened in his. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Libra's eyes were like violet fire. "Do you have ANY idea what you have done!"

"Address me!"

"No." Leo shifted to move forward and I tugged him back, my free hand coming to rest between the open lapels of his shirt, the red jewel nearly burning beneath my hand. Leo's cerulean eyes snapped down to glare at me, but I met his gaze with more determination than I thought I possessed in his presence. "You cannot stand between me and everything Leo."

"I can and I will."

I sighed and met his eyes resolutely. "Then you may not." Surprise flickered across his handsome face and I smiled at him. "Give me a little credit. I almost held my own against the Wild Lion of the Heavens. Do you think I won't be able to defend myself against them?"

"Insolent human!" Libra snarled. "You think_"

"I do!" I retorted and glared at him, stepping around Leo, nearly having to shake off his hand before he let me go. "I know I'm human. I know I'm expendable."

"Obviously," he snorted.

Leo growled low under his breath, but I took another step towards Libra. "I am not beneath you." When Libra looked struck, I continued. "God or not, I was created for a purpose and I'm not the most spiritual person in the world, but I believe that I'm meant to be here. So do not disregard me, go around me or pretend like I'm not important. Because I sure as hell don't plan to go down without a fight."

Silent for a moment, a muscle worked in Libra's jaw. "You forgot excessively brave."

"Tell me," I persisted.

With a sigh, he ran a hand over his hair, his purple ponytail limp over his shoulder for once. "The law of the heavens is absolute. He will be stripped of his rank and power. His loss will drive him mad, ruin the careful balance of the heavens and throw your world into chaos."

My mouth dropped open and I spun around to stare at Leo. "WHAT!"

He rolled his eyes. "I can handle it."

I shook my head. "Are you kidding me! Death, destruction and chaos! That's what's pegged against us being together? And you tell me this now!?"

He shrugged as if it wasn't a bother. "I told you I can handle it."

"Well I sure as hell cannot."

The other gods watched me with caution. Leo's brow darkened, hurt. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm saying, you cannot damn everything to be with me." My voice was gentle but my words were firm. Stubborn blue fire built in my god's eyes, but I reached out and took his face in my hands. "Tell me the alternative."

"No."

Libra spoke before Leo could stop him. "You will lay your soul in service of the heavens and Leo will be spared."

"NO!" Leo's bark even made Libra flinch.

Now Libra only looked tired. "It is the only way. Her soul has always belonged to the heavens. If she removes herself from the equation, the balance will be restored."

"I will not allow it!" Leo's light began to brighten, the air around him beginning to heat.

I kissed him. Hard and long and completely. It took a few moments, but eventually, he softened and cooled against me with a groan of defeat, his hands desperate as they held me to him, skating over every inch they could reach. "Don't," he pleaded against my kiss-swollen mouth.

I sighed and smiled. "Remember Leo. Good people love without reason, without selfishness. They love the earth they live on. They love animal and human alike. You asked me to prove it to you. You knew what you were doing when you asked for my soul, right?" A muscle worked in his jaw and I kissed it lovingly. "Let me prove it."

His eyes were painfully bruised. "I will raze everything if you leave me."

"I will never leave you," I nuzzled my nose with his. "Let me prove it."

"Storm…"

"Please," I whispered against his throat.

He looked at Libra helplessly and I knew then that he'd never be able to deny me anything. Not even my own death. Pushing myself out of his arms took some doing, but as always he could not hold me back.

I took a deep breath and met Libra's judgment. "Let's get this over with; I need to wash my hair."

A violet eyebrow arched in amusement before he held out his hand. Leo vibrated behind me, but I saw Taurus and Aquarius move and I knew they'd caught him. With one last look at my Lion, I took a step forward and put my hand in Libra's.

I expected it to hurt. I expected pain and suffering and redemption and fulfillment.

What I got was a flare of dizziness and a flush of soft, comfortable warmth flooding every pore.

My eyes snapped open when I realized the world around me had shifted and I stood there amid the shocked deities, Libra's hand still frozen around mine, their eyes fixed on something behind me.

When I turned the flare of light was nearly blinding so I shielded by eyes with my arm.

There was nothing to see. No form, no shape. Just the warm glowing light of the Almighty's presence and a firm collective voice that had always spoken in my subconscious. It was my own and my mother's and my father's and my little sister's. A voice that signified love, forgiveness and comfort.

 _You are indeed presumptuous Storm. The soul you forfeit is not yours to give away._

Almost too bright to look at, I let my gaze drop to my feet as I sighed. "I've never prayed enough."

 _As if I need your prayers,_ the voices chuckled. _The prayers are always for your own self. For your soul._

"I will not let my own selfish need for love destroy the world."

 _As if I would allow you to destroy my beautiful creation. How self-important._

I blinked in surprise, but dared not look up. "Then?"

A sigh.

 _You are more loved than you'll ever know, Storm. And now you have taught my Wild Lion to love as well. Real love, despite himself, everything he despised. The being I made as the embodiment of the power of the sun itself. For a feat such as that, did you really think I'd be angry? I am not. I am benevolent and I am very happy. He has learned the folly of his mistake, the reason for his banishment was never because he defiled a goddess. It was because he defiled himself by refusing to believe that love was also power. The power you now hold over him. I could hardly punish him for accomplishing just what I had hoped. And I cannot punish you for teaching him the error of his ways._

Unbidden tears filled my eyes.

"You are most benevolent," Leo murmured reverently.

 _Stop kissing ass_ , the voice snickered. _You have passed your test, as has Storm._

I squinted up into the light. "My test?"

A _fallen goddess cast into the world for a purpose. To be human enough to change my lion's heart. You loved him unrequited for too long Goddess of storms._ My mouth dropped open, even Leo stood thunderstruck beside me. _You are reunited. He will not shun you now. You were indeed wise to choose this path._

Leo's eyes snapped up to me in shock. "You. It has been you all this time."

Speechless, I shook my head. "I don't understand. I don't remember."

 _And you may, if you wish._

I stared at Leo. Could it be that easy? The power of a wish? An eternity? To just go back to another life. A snap of one's fingers. "I…" turning to the light, I looked down. "Will I be someone else?"

 _You will always be the Storm Walker. No matter what you choose._

Taking a deep breath, I met Leo's eyes resolutely. "Then I know exactly where I want to be."

Leo's mouth broke into the widest, brightest smiles I had seen him smile.

"Pointless bit of drivel."

The cushion came and hit him square in the face. The auburn haired god scowled and glared at me across the room where I sat on the lip of the great fountain. "Watch yourself goldfish."

"Come on!" I held my arm out to the vision in the water below me. "It's just child!"

"Wishing for a brother," Leo spat. "That's worth as much as making the effort to go down and impregnate the foolish woman myself."

Rising from my perch, I placed my hands on my hips, eyes narrowing.

A clap of thunder froze the god in his place and his eyes snapped up to mine with a potent warning. "Don't. You_"

I ignored it and snapped my finger.

A torrent of rain fell from a tiny little cloud that formed above his head.

My mouth twitched with laughter as he sat there, his mouth open, his head completely soaked, as rain water began to creep into the black collar of his shirt.

Lips widening into a smirk that would have shamed even him, I only allowed myself one last gratifying look at the consequence in his honey eyes before he came out of the bed and I started running.

"COMERE!"

Cackling with laughter, inhuman speed licking at my heel, I streaked through the halls of the mansion as the rest of the fallen gods jumped and cursed to get out of the way. Another woman Scorpio had found with stars in her eyes shrieked and nearly plastered herself against the dark haired god, who though held her steady, was rolling his eyes. Behind me, Leo's grin was feral and I was pretty sure where I wanted him to catch me. But before that, I wanted to make sure Leo understood.

Whether our union was blessed or forbidden, the storm was untamable.

THE END


End file.
